unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Jadranka Hzujak
Jadranka "Jada" Hzujak is a character that appears in the novel Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth. She is Victor Sullivan's goddaughter. History Events of Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth In the book, Jada's father, Luka, is found murdered in New York. She asks for Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan, Jada's godfather, to help her continue her father's research. Jada believes her stepmother, Olivia Hzujak, is behind Luka's murder along with Tyr Henriksen, CEO of the weapons manufacturing company Phoenix Innovations.They discover a book written by Dr. Maynard Cheney that Luka was reading that had to do with labyrinths and head to the Museum of Natural History to meet Dr. Cheney. Once there, they find Dr. Cheney murdered (later revealed to be by the Protectors of the Hidden Word, the same people who killed Luka) and Nate and Jada chase after the murderer but to no avail. Dr. Cheney's graduate student, Gretchen Welch, informs them that her brother, Ian Welch, may be able to help them with their search for the lost labyrinths. Nate, Sully, and Jada head back to Jada's apartment, only to see it on fire. They are quickly attacked by a gang of assailants in a SUV but they are able to escape. Jada finds out on her phone that Olivia and Tyr are in Egypt heading to the Labyrinth of Sobek and the trio takes a plane there. After they arrive in Egypt, they meet with Ian at a restaurant to discuss what Luka and his excavation team have discovered about the labyrinths. Once Ian leaves, Olivia enters, attempting to prove herself innocent of Luka's death but Jada doesn't believe her and storms out of the restaurant. She is then ambushed by a group of thugs outside and Nate and Sully come to rescue her from her abductors. Suddenly, hooded men (the Protectors of the Hidden Word) arrive and kill all of the thugs. One of the Protectors tells Jada to go home before the hooded figures leave. The next day, Ian leads the trio through the Labyrinth of Sobek, where Nate accidentally discovers a secret passageway leading down into a chamber. Inside the chamber it is revealed the third labyrinth is in Santorini but a group of Protectors enter the chamber and take Ian away into the darkness. Nate, Sully, and Jada retreat and run into Henriksen and Olivia on their way out. The trio reaches Santorini and find the labyrinth of Posedion. As they make their way towards the center, they run into Henriksen, Olivia, and a few henchmen before Sully is taken away into the darkness by the Protectors. They chase after Sully and reach the center of the labyrinth, where they discover the location of the fourth labyrinth to be in China. Nate and Jada reluctantly agree to work together to find the fourth labyrinth and fly to China. In Nanjing, China, Henriksen hires a group of mercenaries to escort them into the fourth labyrinth. As they make their way to the heart of the labyrinth, Olivian turns on Henriksen, revealing she is in charge of the mercenaries and orders her men to kill Nate, Jada, and Henriksen. Suddenly, the Protectors attack the group and Nate, Jada, and Henriksen are able to escape the fight. Nearing the heart of the labyrinth, the trio is attacked by Protectors, including a brainwashed Sully and Ian. Henriksen kills Ian but Nate is able to subdue Sully. As they reach the center, a Minotaur attacks but Nate, Sully, Jada, and Henriksen flee into the treasure vault as Olivia and her men fight the Minotaur. Inside the vault, Henriksen is killed by the Mistress of the Labyrinth and Olivia and her remaining mercenary are able to kill her. Olivia embarrasses the treasure but accidentally sets off a booby trap, flooding the labyrinth. Olivia is dragged under water by another Minotaur as Jada, Nate, and Sully escape. Days later, Jada, Nate, and Sully are attending Luka's funeral. Jada tells Nate and Sully they are family to her before she says goodbye to them. Trivia *In the book, it seems that Jada does not like her stepmother Olivia Hzujak. Category:Characters in The Fourth Labyrinth